


Looking Into The Future

by JustLivingOneStepAtATime



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLivingOneStepAtATime/pseuds/JustLivingOneStepAtATime
Summary: After a year of gaining and searching, Ruby has almost all the things she needs to defeat Salem. One thing she is missing is a army of hunters/huntress. She goes back to beacon and recruits the best of the best teams of any acadamy and trains them. And it happens that the rest of team RWBY is in her class. Ruby now has to go through the emotions of having them back in her life after being a year alone. Ruby is destined to kill Salem, but theirs something brewing that is setting Ruby off of her game. After she finds a chilling discovery, her mind set changes on something that is shocking to everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YAY!! Its out!!! I hope you all love!!

**Looking Into The Future**

**Prologue-Elemental Dragons**

Ruby took a deep breath of the smell of pine trees. The trees covered in snow as Ruby could feel the snow flakes softly drop on her. 

_ ‘Ruby, we need to get moving.’ _ Ruby nodded as she took on last deep breath of her new favorite smell. Ruby stood up as she wiped off the snow that rested on her. Ruby stretched her arms out before starting to walk with the white and blue grimm.

Ruby and the grimm or Summer walked for days as they reached the top of a mountain. As they walked through the snow, it was very hard to see. Ruby shivered as she made it to a cave engraved on the top of the mountain. There was the sound of something breathing in and out slowly. 

“Found you.” Ruby whispered before going into the cave and lighting her hand on fire. There was a blue and black dragon. Icicles came out of the dragon as it was curled up sleeping. Ruby got onto her knee before putting her hand on the dragon's snout. The dragon growled as it opened its eyes only to stop and breath out. Ruby smiled as she could feel the dragons spirit and the dragon could see hers. 

“My Kiin. You have arrived after you created me.” The dragon said in a deep but soft voice. Ruby’s eyes glowed blue as she let the spirit of the winter maiden take over. 

“Glace, it is nice to meet you again.” Ruby/ the first winter maiden took over as her voice echoed over Ruby’s. 

“What are doing My Kiin? I have been forgotten in time and now I sleep here on this mountain.” The dragon said as it huffed and made ice appear above Ruby’s head. 

“My host needs you. She is trying to bring down Salem and to save the earth. She comes from the future where everything is gone. I and she needs help. So Glace, will you help?”

 


	2. Chapter One-Where Everyone Is At

**Chapter One-Where Everyone Is At.**

Ruby sighed as she laid down on the cold snow. The snow covered Ruby’s body as her breath came out in clouds. 

“So your name is Ruby.” Ruby quickly sat up to see the ice dragon or Glace laying next to Ruby.

“Oh yeah… um, how did you…” Ruby was confused as she didn’t summon the dragon. 

“You may hold my spirit and can summon me but I can do it myself. I am bonded to you and I sense your feelings. I can hear your thoughts, read your memories, and alot more. The fire dragon also can do the same. We know what has happen and what you want to do, but we warn you. Getting the other two dragons will not be easy as we were. We are connected to you for who you hold in your body. The winter and fall madin, our kiin.” Glace said as Ruby laid back down and closed her eyes before sighing. 

“I know… but I am not giving up. I will never give up… it’s for them…” Ruby said as the dragon tried to smile a bit. 

“You are just like my Kinn. No wonder the two maidens you hold like you.” Glace said making Ruby smile a bit before gently petting Glaces leg. Suddenly a Raven landed on the branch of the tree next to Ruby and the dragon. 

“Glace, leave us.” Ruby command making Glace turn into a blue ball of light before retreating into Ruby. Ruby’s eyes turned blue then back to silver once the ball of light went into her chest. 

“How are they doing…” Ruby said as the raven flew down before turning into its human form. Raven sat there next to Ruby as she wore her mask before taking it off.

“Good, there still on a man hunt after you, but I think you are fine for now.” Raven said as Ruby sighed softly before laying down. 

“That’s good… I guess.” Ruby whispered before closing her eyes before continuing.

“I wish I could see them… I miss them so much…” Ruby pulled out her pendent and gently stroked it. Raven studied Ruby as she had bags under her eyes. She looked pale and a bit sick. 

“Ruby, you don’t look so good.” Raven said as Ruby shaked her head.

“I’m fine.” Ruby stood up before wiping the snow off her body. 

“If you came here to worry, than I suggest you leave. I have places to go and stuff to finish.” Ruby glared at Raven before starting to walk away into the forest ahead of her. Raven frowned before turning into a raven and flying back to Beacon. 

“Is she okay?! What is she doing?! Were-” Yang blabbered out questions as she moved her hair out of her face. Her hair was in a ponytail as her outfit was more of black and some dark brown. It was a leather jacket as she wore a black shirt that outlined her abbs. She had leather gloves that went all the way to her elbow. A purple scarf wrapped around her arm and a red piece of fabric wrapped around her leg. Raven hushed Yang by putting her hand on Yang’s mouth. 

“Yang, She is fine. That is all I can say though.” Raven said only to hear a sigh of relief from the white haired beauty. Her hair was down as it went to her shoulder from her cutting her hair. A scar ran down her lip to her neck. She wore a fancy jacket that went to her kneecaps and had a light blue shirt under the jacket with a red ribbon for the tie. Black gloved covered her hands as she fumbled with her black skirt. 

“You okay Weiss?” Blake said as she sat across from Weiss. Blake’s hair rested in a braid as it slanted across her shoulder. Blake’s bow was gone now it was just her ears as she has not hid the fact of who she is. She wore black armour around her chest and a purple leggings. Her black and purple high heels showed off as on her arm was a red cloth tied to her arm. 

“Yeah, just a bit relieved.” Weiss answered Blake as she nodded.

“Why can’t you tell us were she is!!!” Yang said, upset as she was ready to go on a man hunt for her.

“We have already went over this Yang, she made me promise to never tell you were she is. Otherwise I couldn’t even see her!” Raven defended herself making Yang huff and cross her arms. Blake rolled her eyes and stood up before making Yang sit down.

“Babe, calm down. She will come back… eventually.” Blake hesitated on the last part as Yang just sighed and laid down on her back.

“Yeah, in a million of years. She has already been gone for 8 months, by now she’s going to be gone for a year any time now!!” Yang yelled as everyone looked down at the thought of that. Weiss stood before walking out of the dorm room before going to the cliff that Ruby confessed her love to her. Weiss sat down as she watched the snowflake slowly fall to the ground before melting into the ground. Tears welled up in Weiss’s eyes as she went through memories of Ruby and her. Every time they touched, warming memories, and how Ruby acted strange for the last few days she had with her.

_ ‘“I will always love you, and be with you no matter what. I’ll never leave your side.” Ruby said as Weiss laid her head on Ruby’s lap. _

_ “I know that Ruby… what's wrong?” Weiss looked up at Ruby who only smiled and kissed Weiss’s head. _

_ “Nothing is silly!!”  _

Weiss frowned and wiped the tear that slowly traced its way down her face. 

“How didn’t I know…” Weiss whispered before watching the sun go down the horizon.

“Why did she leave…” Yang said softly as Blake laid on her chest while her arm was holding Blake close.

“I don’t know Yang.” Blake answered honestly as she closed her eyes and sighed. 

“I didn’t even see it coming! She didn’t even seem diffrient…” Yang groaned while she blamed herself for not seeing this coming. Blake frowned before making Yang look at her.

“None of use did. Not even Weiss. But we can’t let that make us blame ourselves for her leaving. She left for a good reason, she planning something and I know she would never leave us unless she needed to.” Blake said as Yang smiled at Blake. Yang gently put her hand on Blake’s cheek and gently stroked it.

“Thank you Blake…” Yang said before bring Blake closer to her before kissing Blake. Blake blushed and closed her eyes before kissing back.

“I love you so much Blake…” Yang said making Blake smile. 

“I love you too Yang.”


	3. Chapter Two- Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I am so sorry for the late chapter. I have been having issues with keeping up with writing while having to deal with Finals and other things. I hope you like the chapter and again I am sorry for how late it is.

**Chapter Two- Welcome Back**

Ruby sighed as she slowly crept towards a little town. There smoke came out of there chimneys as lights filled the small part of land. Ruby took a deep breath to smell something good making her stomach growl a bit. 

_ ‘Ruby, you shouldn’t.’ _ Ruby thought before shaking it out of her mind. She was starving and in need of a comfy bed to sleep in for once. Ruby put her hood on and started to walk down to the town. Once there she started to walk through the streets as everyone gave her suspicious or dirty looks. Ruby just rolled her eyes before making her way to a place called,  _ ‘Turtle Hub’. _ Ruby walked in as she took off her hood from her cloak and sat down at a table that was in a corner. A waitress walked up to her as her hair was was in a long ponytail. She had black hair and Silver eyes. 

“Hello Ma’am. May I please get your order?” She asked as Ruby scanned through the menu before ordering something before asking for a glass of whiskey on the side. The waitress hesitated a bit before clearing her throat. 

“May I see your Identification?” Ruby sighed before pulling out her scroll and showing her Identification.

“Thank you Summer. I’ll have your dinner ready as fast I can.” The waitress left as she sighed softly and closed her eyes.

_ ‘You’re welcome for allowing you to use my Identification.’ _ Summer said in Ruby’s head only for her to roll her eyes. After some time, Ruby’s drink and food came as the watier smiled while putting Ruby’s stuff down.

“Is this all you need?” The waiter asked as Ruby nodded making the waiter leave. 

Ruby sighed in relief after finishing her food and drink. Ruby pulled out her wallet before putting down the lien that was for her food. As Ruby went to stood suddenly someone came up to her with a smirk . The man stood 6 feet as his hazel eyes stared down at Ruby. Ruby held back a gulp knowing who it is as she move her hand to her weapon before holding the grip. 

“Hazel….” Ruby whispered while he seemed to hear before shaking his head and sitting down. 

“Please sit down. I am only hear to talk.” The man or Hazel said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Ruby slowly sat down across from Hazel but kept her hand on her sword hilt.

“What are you doing here. Give me a good reason to not cut you down while you stand.” Ruby said darkly while Hazel sighed.

“I have realized that… working with Salem is a bad thing.” Hazel said making Ruby laugh before standing up.

“I’m leaving. You can’t fool me with that nonsense.” Ruby said before starting to walk away but Hazel sighed and grabbed Ruby’s wrist.

“No one deserves to get hurt today, but you will need to come with me Ruby Rose. Salem wants to talk.” Hazel said while Ruby glared at Hazel before slipping out of his grip. 

“No, get away from me before you get hurt Hazel.” Ruby warned while backing away from him and starting to pull her sword out.

“Just come peacefully, before I have to hurt you.” Hazel stood up while Ruby pulled out her sword and stood in ready position. 

“Don’t you dare come near me.” Everyone in the hub turned their attention to Ruby and Hazel as the manager started to come up to the two. 

“Is everything okay here?” The manager asked before Ruby shaked her head.

“Sir!! He’s threatening me and saying he’s going to hurt me!!” Ruby said as she put an innocent face on and forced tears to come to her eyes. The manager glared at the man as everyone stood up ready to defend Ruby. Hazel couldn’t get anything out before people stood in front of Ruby and standing in fighting position. Ruby smirked before disappearing into a cloud of rose peates.

Ruby sighed as she walked back into the forest that was right next to town before sitting down against a tree. Ruby closed her eyes and cursed under her breath.

“I’m an idiot for not seeing that coming.” Ruby thought before standing up and starting to walk away.

_ ‘Onto the Dragon of Life.’ _ Ruby thought before disappearing in rose petals. 

Yang sighed as she sat with her arms crossed. The rest of team RWBY sat next to Yang as they headed back to Beacon Academy after finishing a mission. Yang closed her eyes and listened to the hum of the bullhead. 

_ ‘It has been over a year Ruby…. We miss you… Come back to us.’ _ Yang thought as tears started to form but Yang shook her head.

_ ‘She will come back… I can’t be thinking this.’ _ Yang thought before the bullhead landed making the team stood up before leaving the bullhead. There stood Ozpin as he leaned against his cane, team RWBY looked at him in confusion. 

“Headmaster? What are you doing here?” Weiss asked as Ozpin sighed and shaked his head.

“I hate to ask you this after you just came back, but reports say that I strange woman wearing a white cloak destroyed a whole village, but not just that, a dragon was spotted with her. I want you to leave at 3 hours sharp.” Ozpin said before leaving the three girls stunned. 

Ruby took a deep breath and feel to her knees. Everything hurt as she clutched her chest. 

“Ruby!” Summer yelled as she bends down to her daughter in fear. Ruby eyes slowly started to close as her body became numb. 

“Ruby, what is going on!!” Summer said as Ruby gasped for breaths before Ruby fell down with a thud. 

Ruby groaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes. Sweat ran down Ruby’s brow as a shiver ran up her spin. Ruby slowly looked around only to see white scales around her.

“Glace….?” Ruby asked only to hear a grunt and moved her arm off of Ruby. 

“Yes Kinn, I’m here.” Glace said in a calm voice as Ruby slowly sat up and took deep breaths.

“What… happened…” Ruby asked as she put her hand on her head in pain. 

“You passed out, from all the energy of keeping the dragons spirits with your body it is taking its toll. Your body is slowly giving up on you from all the lack of energy the spirits you hold in your body.” Glace said as Ruby closed her eyes and sighed.

“How long…?” Ruby asked as Glace sighed softly.

“Ruby… not long if you keep moving like this, but I have a solution.” Glace said making Ruby look at her with curiosity. 

“I have the ability to minimize my size while in dragon form. If I stay outside in my form than there will be less stress on your body, but if you put your body through more torture that you have been doing, this will happen again.” Glace said as Ruby looked down at her arm. There was a glove over one as she clenched her fist making a mechanical noise. 

_ ‘If I keep doing this… than I will lose myself more and won’t be able to see my family…’ _ Ruby took a deep breath before nodding. 

“Okay, that means we have to cancel our search for the summer dragon and stick with the ones I have?” Ruby asked Glace as she nodded making Ruby run her fingers through her hair. 

“Than, we move onto faze two.” 

_ ‘ “You must be Ruby Rose, I have heard about you.” A dragon towered over Ruby as she stood taller. _

_ “And you must know why I have came here. Dragon of Spring.” Ruby said as the dragon moved its head down, inches away from Ruby’s face. The Dragon expected Ruby to flinch or something out of fear, but Ruby just stood there. Stared back at the dragon with a fire in her eyes. _

_ “I need you, if you help me than the world can be in peace again. You must care about this, you are the Dragon of Spring. You were also known as Dragon of Peace weren't you.” The Dragon huffed in irritation at this little girl. _

_ “How do you know this.” The Dragon said as Ruby smirked a bit. _

_ “From your sisters, they know everything about you, and they encourage you to join me. So please.” _

Ruby gasped a bit as she sat up quickly before looking around. There on her lap laid a Glace but in a small pet form. Ruby sighed and realized she was still in the cave that she woke up in. 

“Good you’re awake.” Summer said making Ruby jump a bit and looked at Summer. She had some supplies her her paws and was packing things up. Ruby moved Glace off of her lap and stood up before stretching.

“What are you doing?” Ruby asked as Summer finished packing things into a small bag.

“You said we’re moving to faze two, so we are leaving for the Academy.” Summer said making Ruby sigh.

“And you want to leave now don’t you.” Ruby deadpanned as Summer smiled the best she could.

“You know me too well dear.”

Ruby took a deep breath and looked around her surroundings. There she leaned against one of walls in the air bus as they all headed to Beacon Academy. Most of the people in the aircraft was students but some were just sightseers. Ruby sighed and closed her eyes as she had her hood on a mask that covered most of her face. Suddenly the air craft stopped as everyone started to leave making Ruby sigh and follow the crowd. There a Ruby looked at the remodel of Beacon  only to shake her head and dryly laugh. 

_ ‘It looks the same… wow Ozpin.’ _ Ruby thought before starting to walk to the front of the school. Suddenly some commotion caught Ruby's attention making her look at three students. They must have been new year students for her never seeing them before. A faunus was on the ground looking down as two boys towered over her laughing. 

“Wow!! Look at this pathetic faunus. Your kind is so weak and unworthy to be a hunter or huntress like us.” One of the boys said as he posed with the red head standing next to him. They both laughed as they smirked. Ruby gritted her teeth before clenching her fist.

“Y-You guys will never be hunters!” The faunus said only to regret it as the red head growled. 

“You will pay for saying that!!” The redhead said as he rose his foot to stomp on the faunus. The faunus squeezed her eyes shut and was ready to take the pain but didn’t feel anything. When the faunus opened her eyes, the red head was on the ground and in front of her, a white cloaked woman stood there.

“You two are pathetic. You think you can be hunters? HA! Good luck to you because you will die before you even fight your first grimm.” Ruby said with a cold hard voice. The red headed friend growled as he pulled out a huge axe that had dust infused into the blades. Ruby sighed and shaked her head as she just stood there.

“What was Ozpin thinking when he let you two idiots into Beacon.” Ruby muttered as the red headed friend/brown headed kid brought up his axe and slammed down. Ruby moved to the side for the axe to slam into the ground. Ruby started to laugh as she just stood there, not drawing her weapon or fighting back. The brown haired kid growled in frustration before picking up the axe and swing it at Ruby’s left side. Ruby sighed softly and shaked her head before a shield appeared suddenly on her left arm.

“Pathetic.” Ruby muttered as the brown haired kid looked at Ruby in shock. Ruby’s hood slowly fell of to the wind as there her black red tipped hair fell down. Her silver eyes shined in the light as the bottom half of her face was covered.  Ruby grabbed the hilt of her sword and slowly unsheathed it. The polished blade shined in the sunlight, the hilt was black as night and red leather was placed for better grip. A smirk pasted on Ruby’s face as the brown haired kid stood ready.

“I’m going to wish you were never born!!” The kid said before starting to swing his axe around trying to kill Ruby. Ruby only sighed and dogged or block the attacks thrown at her. Ruby started to get really bored of this battle as this kid had nothing against her.

“Okay, I’m done with this.” Ruby said before grabbing the axe flying towards her. Everyone looked at her amazement as a huge crowd started to form around the two. Ruby sighed before throwing the axe far from the kid before swing her weapon around.

“How do you think I should end this? Should I let you live or kill you?” Ruby smirked more while tilting her head. Ruby suddenly charged at the kid before grabbing his collar and lifting him up. The kid eyes widen as he stared to Ruby who held his collar tighter. 

“What is going on!!” A yell came from the crowd as everyone moved to show Ozpin and Goodwich. A smirk made it to Ruby’s face as she dropped the kid to the ground and chuckled.

“Well it is good to see you have never changed Glynda!” 

“Welcome back Ruby.” Ozpin said as he leaned back in his chair. Ruby stood in front of Ozpin's desk as her mask was now down. 

“Well thank you, Looks like you have made some, questionable choices with your students.” Ruby said while chuckling and crossing her arms. Ozpin sighed and shaked his head.

“It sadly it wasn’t my choice. There are students that families runs big companies and they get a free pass by the council.” Ozpin explained as Ruby sighed before standing up.

“I know what you want to ask.” Ruby said as Ozpin smirked a bit and leaned back.

“Why have you come back now Ruby Rose?”

 

 


End file.
